Outcast
by froggieninja101
Summary: Kenzie is the new half-blood at camp, but there's something different about her. Is she the daughter of the exiled goddess? Will Nico fall for her? T because I'm paranoid. Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Nico**

The girl was running. Fast. As I ran through the streets after her I caught glimpses of her long black hair in its elegant plait, but no more. I had no idea how she could go so long without stopping. Already, my lungs were burning from the exertion and my breaths came in gasps. At last I stopped, panting. I was sure I had lost her. Perhaps for good. I had been tracking the half-blood for days now, but it felt so much longer. Sometimes I wondered why she didn't just turn around and kill me with that wicked bow of hers. But somehow, she hadn't. So the chase went on. It was dusk and I'd have to find a place to crash for the night. The coming of sleep would leave me plenty of time to be alone with my thoughts; which wasn't necessarily a good thing.

I knew she had to be a half-blood. There was no other explanation for her prowess or abilities. Plus, Grover had been snooping around and picked up an aura that was so powerful, he almost blacked out. I had high hopes that she might be the one from the prophecy. But of course, she could never find out about that. If she did, Chiron would skin me alive. Anyway, I wasn't even supposed to know about that. However, being a son of Hades, I have my ways.

Wiping the sweat from my face, I stood upright again. I could always shadow travel a few miles up the way, but that would be pointless. I knew where she had gone. But she also knew that I couldn't follow her. Monsters found her there, so dangerous, it was a wonder that she still lived at all. I couldn't figure her out. If I just knew her name. I vented my frustration by kicking my black sneaker against the wall of a building so hard it hurt.

Just then I heard a canine snarl behind me and I swore violently. I whipped around and drew my Stygian Iron sword from the sheath at my belt. It glinted wickedly in the half light, but the enormous hellhound who faced me was not impressed by it. It snarled and crouched, red eyes fixed on me. I wondered briefly why it hadn't killed me already, but I didn't immediately charge it. I stared fixedly at it, almost curiously. Then it blinked and I was jolted of my trance. My eyes hardened and I took a step forward, brandishing my sword at the creature.

I heard a wild yell on my left and before I could so much as move, something heavy crashed into me. I fell to the ground. My sword skidded away as my heat cracked the ground. Dazed, I tried to sit up, but I was pushed roughly to the ground again. My vision cleared and I recognized my attacker. It was the girl. The one I had been following. Shocked, I could only stare as she retrieved my sword. Handling it as if it was living fire, she placed it within my reach and turned to the monster.

Remarkably, it didn't devour her. What I saw was so astonishing that I must have gaped like an idiot as I climbed gingerly to my feet. She was talking softly to it. Right next to it, whispering in its ear. It must have understood perfectly however. For it raised itself to its massive paws and _bowed._ I must have been hallucinating at this point, I'm sure of it. Without so much as a backward glance, the hellhound bounded into the shadows and was gone.

With the hellhound gone, the strange girl turned her attention back to me. By this time I was on my feet. Aside from a lump on the back of my head, I felt fine. My sword was in my hand, but despite that, I didn't think myself very intimidating. Nevertheless, she took a few steps back and fear kindled in her dark blue eyes. Noting the quiver and bow slung across he back, I thought that perhaps that she could be a daughter of Apollo. Or maybe Artemis had broken her maiden vow. She eyes me warily, her gaze shifting from side to side. Pity stirred in my heart for her. How long had she been alone?

I extended a friendly hand. "Hey," I said calmly. "I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. How did you get that hellhound to do that?"

She eyed me suspiciously. A strand of her black hair had escaped her braid to fall into her face, and she brushed it out of her eyes. Tentatively, she took my hand as if it were an explosive. "My name's Kenzie," she muttered.

She had to be about my own age, fourteen. She had a sprinkling of freckles across her nose and hair so black it was almost blue. Her dark blue eyes studied mine with intelligence mixed in with a touch of hostility. Her skin was deathly white, and if I hadn't known better, I would have taken her for being part vampire. Her hands were warm however and her eyes sparkled in her thin face. Looking into those eyes I felt my heart thud once. Twice. Suddenly I realized that I was still holding her hand. Awkwardly I dropped in and stuck my hands in the pockets of my black leather jacket.

"You alone in the world?" I asked her carefully. New half-bloods tended to be on the wild side and angered or took offence easily. I would know.

She looked away and I saw her swallow hard before answering. "Yeah," she whispered. "Ever since I was six."

"That's a long time," I told her, impressed. My mind was working a hundred miles an hour though. How could she survive that long with barely a scar to show for it?

She nodded distractedly, not quite looking at me.

"So Kenzie," I said, trying for cool. "How would you take it if I told you that you were a demigod?" I expected her to throw a punch at me, or at least freak out. However, seeing that I had just watched her calm down a giant hellhound, I wasn't too surprised when she did neither.

Kenzie crossed her arms across her chest and said flatly, "I'd tell you that I know. And I'd warn you to get the Hades out of here."

Shocked, but trying hard not to show it, I raised my eyebrows. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She looked around, and then said quietly. "I attract things. Dark creatures that kill people like you because that's what they were created to do, because they know no better. You ought to leave now."

I smiled slowly at her. "I live for danger, girly. Don't worry about me." I paused, choosing my next words carefully. "Listen, I know a place where you'd be safe. Would you like me to take you there?"

To my shock, she flinched back as if I had brandished a whip at her. "No," she said, too quickly I thought. "I'm not safe."

"Sure you are," I told her, my voice coaxing. "Come on, it isn't far. Don't you trust me?"

Those deep blue eyes searched mine for a long moment, then she dropped her head. "I do."

"Good," I said, pleasantly surprised. I smiled encouragingly at her offered Kenzie my hand and she took it. "This may make you very tired," I warned her. Before she could protest however, I shadow traveled us to Camp Half-Blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Kenzie**

When Nico started tracking me, the first thing that I had felt was fear. I knew who he was, or rather, _what._ I knew that he was, like me, a half-blood. But he was a son of Hades and me… Well, I knew who my parents were, and once he found out… I had pushed that thought away, but I knew that I couldn't hide it forever. I liked him for some inexplicable reason. Don't ask me why. It wasn't that I thought he was cute or anything, I'm not like those shallow Aphrodite girls that way. He hadn't given up on me though. Even when he thought he had lost me for good, he refused to quit and give up. Somehow, I wanted to go with him to wherever he was trying to recruit me to. I knew that it was important, but also that people got hurt when I was around. I couldn't bear it if it was Nico. So I fled, fearing capture and bringing my curse down upon more innocents.

When that hellhound found Nico, I panicked. There, I admit it. I didn't want either of them getting hurt, but it was really the hellhound whose life was in jeopardy. Nico's sword would banish it to Tartarus for eons. I couldn't have that. So I naturally did the stupid thing. Instead of shooting at him, I tackled him like he was a football. It pained me to hear his head crack the ground like that, but he was alright. I had time to tell Ankah to get out of here before he got up.

What amazed me most however; was that he was still willing to take me with him. Even after all that. I was stunned, flattered even. Despite my inner fears, I had allowed him to persuade me into coming with him. I was so desperate for a friend after years of being alone. Ever since I had run away from the orphanage when I was six, I had yearned for a friend. But being who I was, that wasn't probable. I had traveled with another girl for a time, but she was recruited into one of the demigod camps. While a blonde girl with gray eyes talked to her, I had run off and hidden. That was the last time I had seen Erica, but she'd be safe at their camp. Heck. She'd be safer anywhere that was away from me.

So when Nico reached out to me, I was desperate to keep him from slipping away too. I had taken his hand and he, in his turn, had taken me to camp. Darkness glazed my eyes and I felt a sensation close to flying. Then we were there. I took one look around and saw that this was it. We were on a hill by a huge pine tree. Stretched out in front of us was the camp that he had mentioned, but not named. A place for demigods. A sanctuary for kids like me. I corrected myself instantly. There was nobody else like me. I was the most dangerous demigod alive.

Nico looked at me with concern in his dark eyes. "You okay?" he asked. "Most people pass out after their first time."

"Really?" I asked. I felt fine. Well enough, in fact, to poke around for a bit.

He nodded, looking puzzled. I wondered what he was thinking. My eyes narrowed and I walked forward down the sloping crest of the hill. After a moment, he followed me. Realizing that I didn't know where I was going, I stopped and waited for him. "So what is this place?" I asked him.

He seized the chance to make conversation and began telling me everything there was to know about the camp. I listened hard, trying to commit it all to memory. He was still going on when he arrived at a large blue farmhouse with a wraparound porch. He went up the steps and bowed to a man sitting in a wheelchair. Supposing that this was the right thing to do, I bowed as well.

The man appeared to be about middle-aged with a frayed tweed jacket and a scrubby brown beard. A deck of cards lay on the table in front of him and he was holding four in his hand. He had light brown eyes that seemed thousands of years old. Maybe more. His graying hair was neat and orderly, reminding me vaguely of a schoolteacher. I had never been to school, but Erica had. She ran away when she was ten and knew all about them. I was smart, but not book smart you understand. Give me a textbook and I wouldn't know what to do with it. I could barely even read and my writing was slow and clumsy.

The man in the wheelchair looked friendly however, and smiled kindly at me. When he did that I felt myself anger instinctively. I wasn't a charity case. I could look after myself. I had been for eight years. I glared at him as my mental shields went up.

Nico was looking uncomfortable for some reason. "This is Chiron," he told me, "the trainer and teacher of heroes."

So he was a teacher. _Great,_ I thought sarcastically. _Now I'll really look like a fool._ I had manners though and did my best to be polite. "My name is Kenzie," I told him. "Forgive me for asking, but aren't you supposed to be a centaur?"

Nico wasn't the only one this time to be astonished by this. Chiron blinked once before he answered. "Yes, I am. But most new recruits find it unsettling to come face to face with a centaur on their first go round."

I nodded. It made sense enough. "So I guess that means you're wheelchair is magical."

"Yes," he replied. He seemed to be getting over his initial surprise. "You're a sharp girl Kenzie. What grade are you in?"

I stiffened. What grade _were _most fourteen year olds in? I was very conscious of them watching me as I struggled for an answer. Fortunately, I was spared from answering.

After a few moments of tense silence, Chiron said, "Nico, why don't you take Kenzie to the undetermined cabin? And maybe you can show her around a bit while you're at it."

Nico nodded and walked down the steps. I didn't even bother with them. I jumped down and landed lightly beside him. He flashed me a quick grin and I returned it. He showed me the archery range, the arts and crafts, the amphitheater, the sword fighting arena, and the pegasi stables. The winged horses shied away from me when I got close. Even though I was disappointed, I couldn't blame them. I probably smelled like monsters. Last of all, Nico showed me the cabins where the campers stayed.

Twelve of them stood apart from the rest and were somehow grander than the others. They were for the twelve Olympian gods. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hephaestus, Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Hera, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Demeter. They were the members of the Olympian Council and the most famous gods and goddesses. The Hades cabin was the coolest and Nico looked delighted when I told him so.

"I helped design it," he told me. "It was built right after the Titan War."

I frowned remembering. "That was about two years ago now. Kronos corrupted a demigod from your camp and used him as a weapon against you. He tried to overthrow Olympus and almost succeeded it you guys hadn't stopped him." Impressed, I managed to meet his eyes. "Y'all were amazing."

He drew his brows together in a puzzled manner. "How do you know about that?"

Equally puzzled, I replied, "I've lived in New York almost my entire life. Other half-bloods roam its streets. We fought too. Our parents may not be Olympian, but their fates are tied together all the same."

Nico was staring at me so hard that I felt embarrassed. I stuck my hands in my jeans pockets and studied that ground. "So," he said at last, "you already know about all this stuff?" It wasn't a question. I nodded anyway.

Since it was late, Nico dropped me off at my cabin for the night. I lay awake for many hours, wishing curfew were not so early. And wishing also, that I could see the stars.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Nico **

She was odd; I had to admit that, even to myself. I couldn't believe that she had fought in the Titan War either. It seemed so nuts. But she knew about it. Almost the whole story. Without ever coming to camp or talking to another demigod that had been. I didn't really know what to make of her. She was shy, yes. When we were together though, she seemed to come out a little. Guaranteed, I probably had embarrassed her by gaping when she mentioned that bit about the war. Still, I felt hopeful. I really liked Kenzie and I hoped she would stick around for a while. Maybe she _would _be the one from the prophecy. I banished that thought at once however. No one could be as unfortunate as the subject of a prophecy like _that._

After I left her at her cabin I wandered off into the woods. I poked around for something to fight for a bit. However, I found nothing. After a halfhearted hour, I gave up. The sun had long since set below the horizon. The dryads were quiet, and remained within their trees. Light at this time was almost nonexistent. Once in a while, the moon glowed brightly through its veil of clouds. It was well past curfew by this time. Carefully, I crept back to my cabin.

The hinges squeaked slightly when I opened the door. I froze. Larissa muttered something about boars and rolled over. Nobody else moved. Relieved, I was about to get ready for bed when I heard voices. Loud and angry. Curiosity aroused, I paused. Should I go to bed or eavesdrop? It wasn't a hard choice. I slipped back out into the night without a backward glance.

I couldn't distinguish who it was however. I carefully stepped around the back of the cabin, listening hard. As they rose in volume once more, I recognized them. It was Percy and Grover. I only caught a few snippets of conversation though. But what I did hear was enough to make my heart beat faster. "We don't know for sure yet…" "…shall need a sign…" "…tomorrow…"

They passed so close by that I could have reached out and touched them if I had wanted to. Grover was nervously chewing on a tin can. His horns were hidden under a red rasta cap. Percy was looking worried. His green eyes were cast downwards in a look of troubled contemplation and he was talking fast. They didn't see me. When they were gone I let out the breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding until then. What was going on? Where they talking about Kenzie? I had only introduced her to a few campers. Certainly not Percy or Grover. Had they been talking to Chiron? That was likely. They always knew things that the rest of us didn't anyway. I could have followed them, but while I had been thinking, they had gone. With a horrible foreboding, I wondered what they had meant by "tomorrow". If it _did_ involve Kenzie though… I shook my head. I was thinking too much now, I was sure.

I went back to the cabin. No one stirred as I crawled into bed this time. Not even Kris, who was the lightest sleeper I had ever met. I was asleep within minutes. Fortunately, I was spared the nighttime dreams that always seem to find us at night. Thank Zeus for that. I didn't need to be asked any odd questions.

The next morning I was the last to wake. I would have missed breakfast, in fact, if Larissa hadn't woken me up for it. I pulled on my black jeans and a T-shirt and grabbed my leather jacket. Thrusting my feet into my sneakers, I sprinted out after the others before they could leave me behind again. I made it just as we were lining up. Mr. D did the roll call before we all sat down. I barely touched the food. An apple and a piece of toast worked well enough. I took a swig of cherry coke from my goblet and headed off to archery, which I had first. Chiron was teaching the class as usual. And, as usual, I sucked. After missing the target for what must have been the thirtieth time in a row, I stalked off to find something else worth my while.

I found the sword fighting arena empty save for Kenzie. I was about to go over and talk to her. Something kept me back for a moment however. Why was she alone? She looked lost and forlorn standing there by herself. I wondered were the rest of the class was. It was usually headed by Percy. He wasn't to be seen either though. Maybe they weren't talking about it last night after all. She put the practice sword she had been holding on the rack and sat down in front of one of the straw dummies. Her hair hung loose today. It fell down her back like a waterfall, shimmering as it caught the light. Head bowed, she remained utterly motionless. The conch horn blew to signal first period activities to end. At last she got slowly to her feet. With slow uncertain steps, she made her way out. I backtracked silently until I was on the trail that wound its way to the arena. She didn't come 'round the corner though, so I guessed that she had gone in the other direction. I hurried to catch up to her.

"Nico?" Kenzie asked. I stumbled to a halt and saw her emerge from the shadow of a tall elm tree. She brushed her hair back from her face and looked at me in bewilderment.

"Hi," I said, blushing and hating myself for it.

She cocked her head to one side, as if trying very hard to understand. "I've got canoeing next," she said vaguely. "But I can't remember how to get down to the lake from here."

My heart soared. Canoeing was next on my schedule too. "I've got it next too," I informed her. "Come on, we can go together."

"Thanks," she said with a grin.

We walked together down to the pier where most of the rest of the class was already waiting. There were some snickers from the campers, but not many. Travis arrived late and last again. He arrived at a full sprint and skidded to a stop. Panting, he put up a great show. He would have made a great actor, but he had other plans for the future. As the naiad instructor thought he was cute, he didn't get into trouble like he would ordinarily have. With a fifteen minute delay facing us, Travis was congratulated like a hero. We split off into pairs and got into our canoes. Kenzie and I were together as if by an unspoken agreement. She was good, but I was better. I took it easy on her since I didn't want her to get frustrated or upset. She got the hang of it fairly quickly however and soon had paddled fairly far out. Far too soon we had to turn around and head back.

"So," she asked me after a while, "this is the only safe place on earth for kids like us?"

"Yeah," I nodded to her. "It's one of a kind. Those who are here are really lucky."

Kenzie nodded. Her dark blue eyes flickered to mine and stayed there. I smiled at her. Was I out of my mind? I had never had a girlfriend before, and had no idea how to even start a relationship. Maybe I ought to hand out with the Aphrodite guys more often. Maybe. Probably not. Only if I got really desperate. "The summer session is almost over," she said suddenly. "Are you year round or do you go to school during the year?"

I shook my head. "I'm here year round. Children of Hades generally don't do too well in society. Plus, my dad's one of the Big Three, so I have an extra strong aura.

"Uh huh. You like it here?"

"Totally," I reassured her. "You should see some of the stuff we can do in the winter. It's amazing."

"You go on missions to collect potential campers often?" she asked, sounding interested.

For a moment I wondered where this conversation would end up. Then I answered her carefully. "You were my first."

She nodded, looking like she had expected as much. "What did ya think of it?" she asked.

I shrugged. "You were a tough demigod. In all my days, I've never seen anyone run so fast."

She laughed. It was a good sound to hear. Its bright clarity didn't seem to suit her appearance though. Her skin was still dead white, even in the sunlight and her hair was incredibly dark in contrast. I It matched her eyes though. Dark and mysterious, but they could be merry too. I loved her eyes. I felt like I could stare into them forever and not get tired of it. However, just as I was about to say something which would probably have come out really, stupid or awkward, or both, we landed. Kenzie hopped out and helped me put the canoe back up. Her eyes sparkled like sapphires as we walked up to lunch together. I almost sat next to her, but then I remembered that we sat according to our godly parent. I could feel her grinning as I walked back to my table. I wished that the rule was different, seeing as it didn't make much sense to me to begin with. But rules were made to be broken.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Nico**

I was still debating what I should do the next morning. Something happened however to drive all thoughts of potential romance from my mind. During morning announcements, Chiron said something totally unexpected, not to mention shocking. "I know this is a bit of a surprise," he called, "but bear with me for just a few minutes." He paused and cleared his throat uneasily. "You all know we have a new camper, Kenzie. When news of her arrival reached Artemis, she at once, made plans to stop by Camp Half-Blood."

"What?"

I turned on my section of the bench. Kenzie was standing up, her white face even paler than usual. In her dark blue eyes, the only emotion that I could detect was fear.

"I know it's rather shocking," Chiron said kindly. "But-"

"Are her Hunters coming to?" she demanded, cutting him off.

Chiron didn't answer. Dionysus spoke up for him. "Yes she and her Hunters are to be arriving shortly. Within the hour I expect. So all of you half-blood brats had better show that you have some wit about you."

Kenzie slumped down again, head bowed. I didn't know what was going on, but I had a distinct impression that she was in serious trouble. If only I knew why though. She was holding something back. I hadn't heard any of her story yet, but I wondered briefly if she had been a Hunter. She always carried around a bow and quiver on her back, but also a sleek silver sword in her belt. Maybe she was just paranoid, or maybe there was something else in play. As breakfast broke up, I resolved to ask her about it.

She looked up as I got close. A ghost of a smile flitted across her face and she rose. "Nico," she said, "how did they find out about me?"

I shook my head. I had no idea if all campers were supposed to be officially registered at Olympus or what, because that would be the only explanation for Artemis or her Hunters knowing anything about Kenzie. Unless someone told her. I remembered the snatches of conversation I had overheard. I didn't mention it to Kenzie, it would only make things worse. Instead, I hugged her to me and told her, "No matter what happens, you'll still be my favorite girl in the world." I wondered if I was being way too abrupt, but something stirred behind her eyes that said differently.

Before anything could happen, there was a bellow from the top of Half-Blood Hill. "CHIRON!" I turned quickly, recognizing it, and let go of Kenzie. A familiar looking Hunter was walking towards us with a murderous expression on her face. She wore tattered black jeans, a death to Barbie t-shirt, skull earrings and a tiara on her black hair. Her electric blue eyes looked livid with rage. Other Hunters walked behind her with the same expression.

Chiron looked uneasy. "Thalia," he greeted her. "To whom do we owe the pleasure of this unexpected surprise?"

Thalia looked grim. "Don't play games with me. You know we are here for the new demigod." Her eyes met mine. Almost regretfully I thought. "Stand aside Nico," she told me sternly.

Kenzie squeezed me hand once, then walked forward, head high. "My name is Kenzie, daughter of the exiled goddess Nimn. You have no right to judge me as if I was no better than a hellhound. I refuse to come with you." Her voice shook slightly, but it was defiant.

As she said the first part, my curiosity was aroused. Who was Nimn? Exiled goddess? We had never been taught such things at camp or in the Latin classroom. What was going on?

Thalia looked as if she had expected such an answer. "Lay down your weapons," she snapped. "It will be over as soon as possible. Zeus might even grant you a quick death if you're lucky. If you're very lucky, you could get off."

She glared at the Hunter. "That's a lot of 'if'. I am nor have been a person to whom fortune has ever smiled upon. I refuse to stand trial before Zeus like a criminal. I haven't done anything wrong."

A small Hunter, perhaps six or seven, stepped forward. Autumn colored hair fell to her waist and her silver eyes shimmered with power. I knew that this must be Artemis, and I sensed that Kenzie knew it too. The goddess looked at Kenzie not with pity or regret, but like a monster she was ordered to capture. "Child," she said with great finality, "I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice. You must come with us or suffer the consequences."

Kenzie continued to look defiant. Suddenly, she swung her bow from her shoulders and notched an arrow. "You'll have to take me then," she snarled. "You know as well as I that no happy fate awaits me on Olympus."

I watched this with increasing apprehension and confusion. It was obvious that the Hunters wanted Kenzie alive to take her to Zeus and that she would never allow it. But it was unclear as to why. Had she killed one of their number perhaps? Then I remembered chasing Kenzie in the city. She had run so fast and with such desperation, that I had felt in awe of her. But what if she had spent her entire life like that. Chased by the Hunters and other gods because of her parenting. The idea made me sick and I understood why she wanted to fight and why her weapon of choice was a bow. It was also that of the Hunters, making them even in combat. However, she also carried a sword. It made sense logically. You had to run out of arrows at some point.

Thalia drew her bow as well, and both eyed each other warily. "Drop your weapons," she commanded.

Kenzie didn't move. She didn't make a sound. Her eyes shifted restlessly around, but all the time they never left Thalia's hand that held the arrow.

Artemis decided to end the game. She walked towards Kenzie, growing taller and more womanly. She stood at last before her in her adult form. She held a hand out to her. "Come on child," she said gently. "It's time."

Kenzie took a step back. She seemed to make a quick decision. A second later, Thalia had been knocked to the ground, an arrow in her right shoulder. Artemis whirled and Kenzie seized the opportunity to run. Firing twice more, she sprinted past the Hunters and up the hill. Two more Hunters fell with minor wounds and the rest angrily gave chase. Artemis was with them. Meanwhile, Thalia and the other two remained in the valley. She looked surprise as she carefully extracted the arrow. I stood watching her, shocked. Then it hit me. Kenzie was gone, pursued by the Hunters of Artemis for some reason or another.

I couldn't abandon her. I was about to sprint off after her when someone grabbed me. I fought to be free, but the unseen person's grip tightened. "You can't help her," the person gasped, and I recognized the voice.

I went limp. "Percy?"

He let me go and I faced him. He looked sad, but not regretful. "I'm sorry Nico, but I can't let you go after her. Artemis will capture her in the end and if all goes well, she'll be back by the end of the summer session."

I glared at him accusingly. "You made contact with the Hunter's I accused. "You told them that she was here, didn't you?"

He looked uncomfortable. "Nico," he said, "you don't understand."

Angry now, I pushed him hard. "You're pathetic!" I yelled. "You're supposed to be the protector of heroes, not the one to bring their enemies down upon them!"

Percy was getting angry too now. "You think that was an easy choice for me?" he snapped back. "I didn't want to betray her. Believe me!"

"Why should I?"

He glared at me. "I was doing what I thought was best for the camp," he cried.

Not backing down in the slightest, I demanded, "Oh yeah? Will it be best for the camp to know that one of their own was just chased out of her by vicious Hunters? How will that make you look?"

"I know what it's like to be thought of as an enemy, as a danger. But we can't afford to have her here." He threw his arms up as if trying to make me understand.

"Why can't we?" I yelled then. "Come on, what's so terrible about her lineage that we can't afford to call her our own?"

He sighed. "That I cannot reveal to you Nico. She will have to tell you that herself or perhaps Chiron. It isn't my place."

"You're just like the rest of them!" I yelled. I didn't wait for an answer. I pushed past him and stalked away. I vowed to find her. I didn't care who she was. I loved her and I wasn't ready to give up on her just yet. I went to my cabin and threw some things haphazardly into a backpack. An extra pair of clothes, ambrosia and nectar packets, a few choice weapons of destruction, and last of all, the figurine of Hades that Bianca had found for me. I tucked it into my jeans pocket and looked for a good place to shadow travel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**: **Kenzie**

As I fled Camp Half-Blood, all I could feel was betrayal. For less than a day, I had allowed myself to think I was safe. I had allowed myself to trust. I made mistakes and missed signs that I should have noticed soon off. To say that I was disappointed in myself would be an understatement. I was furious, hurt, and guilty. I felt bad about Nico. I would miss him. I knew that I would never be able to return to camp. Ever. As much as I thought I loved him, I could never return. I would only put others in danger wherever I was. No place was safe neither from nor for me. But what to do?

I was ahead of the Hunters by a matter of minutes. Soon I would have to shake them off or they would capture me. I was confident that they would tire sooner than I, but this time Artemis was with them. I didn't want to summon a monster, but I could see no way around it. My heart hurt for the unfortunate, but I needed to buy myself some time. Anyway. I could die. Monsters always came back.

I reached the crest of the hill and plunged down the other side. Desperation, fear, and gravity gave my feet wings. When I reached the road they had fallen behind. I skid to a stop. Bracing my feet, I raised my arms and began to chant. Ancient Greek spilled from my mouth as if it was my native tongue. The earth at my feet split. I chanted faster, but never screwed up once. The chimera pulled itself up and shook its lion's mane. The snake tail hissed in anger and cloven hooves stamped the ground. The Hunters faltered for a moment and the monster charged.

Not waiting to see what the end result would be, I ran in the opposite direction. I reached the line of woods and an enormous hellhound bounded to my side. Dense black fur covered the muscular body and red eyes looked into my own. There was no fear or anger in them. Something akin to excitement, perhaps even devotion.

"Ankah!" I cried, throwing my arms around her. She woofed happily and I scrambled atop her. "Come on," I said. She understood at once. She ran with a speed that I envied, but greatly appreciated. The Hunters would never be able to keep pace with her, and Artemis wouldn't leave them. They had an angry chimera to deal with after all. We passed by some trees so closely that at times I was sure we would hit one. A cloud passed over the sun and shadows swamped the wood. With an extra burst of speed, Ankah slipped into shadows as cold as the dark side of the moon.

Nico had been surprised that I was so good with shadow traveling. Maybe someday I could explain to him that it had kept me alive for as long as I could remember. Certainly without it, I would have had a very difficult time of things. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, trying to remember his face. Ah, but it was sad. For what I could remember was hazy.

I opened my eyes again and the darkness thinned. It trembled in the air for a moment, and vanished. Ankah stopped atop a hill overlooking a highway and barked. I slid off her and landed lightly. I held my bow ready to use, but I hoped I wouldn't have to. Ankah could find her own food. I had long ago taught her not to eat half-bloods. However, it is in her nature to kill. I can't blame her really. It's the reason she was created. With no money and no place to hunt for game or any wood to cook it with, I was stuck. Ankah had curled up for a light nap, so I we wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon.

Sighing, I sat down next to the giant hellhound. It was early in the afternoon and the sun was still high in the sky. Briefly, I wondered what Nico was doing, but quickly banished the thought. I didn't want to think of him now. It was too painful. Somehow though, it wasn't that simple. I remembered his arms around me and had to smile. Had it really been less than an hour ago? It seemed like years now. I sat up and looked up at the sun. So big, so bright. Did the gods ever get tired of watching humans live out their lives of toil and strife? Probably not. We are after all, very similar.

When I looked back to the highway, I jumped. A little girl sat in front of me, looking like someone out of an old western. She had to be about six or seven years old. Long brown hair was pulled back from her small soft face. Freckles were sprinkled across her sun browned face and she wore a simple dress. It was her eyes that caught my attention though. They were full of the warm flames of the hearth. I knew who she must be. Hestia, the goddess of home and hearth. At once I rose to my feet and bowed low. When I rose she was smiling. "Well received daughter of the goddess of monsters and daemons."

I flinched. My words came out harsher than I meant them too. "Why are you here?"

"Goodness, no need to be rude. Although I can understand giving the circumstances." She waved a small hand and a fire appeared within a ring of hot coals. She sat down cross-legged on her side of cheery blaze and I did the same. It seemed odd to have a campfire going around one in the afternoon, but I've seen stranger. "I am here because when all else fails, I am what's left. Home, hearth."

I laughed bitterly. "Too bad I have none of those great things Lady."

"No," she said firmly. "Home is always where the heart is. Where is your heart most at home child?" Her intense fire eyes met mine.

An image of Nico's face flashed across my inner eye. I looked away.

She nodded. "I do not envy you're destiny child," she said sorrowfully. "But when all else fails, never give up on hope. Whenever you are in despair, let the candle of hope cast its light upon the shadows of the world."

I sighed. "What should I do?"

Hestia shook her head. "That I do not know. Zeus will not rest until you are slain, of that I am certain. Nimn. Well. Your mother was a powerful goddess. Zeus banished her because of what she symbolized and that power put fear into him. To him, you represent all that he has tried to wipe out. You're very existence represents her defiance of him. Your mother was brave, but never stupid. You were allowed to be born for a reason, and Nimn loves you I am sure."

I looked away from the pity I heard in her speech. "Maybe she does," I allowed. "We are both outcasts in this world. Neither of us trusted for things that are beyond our power to control."

Hestia smiled sadly. "Aye, that is so."

"Well then," I rose to my feet. "What happens now?"

She smiled. "You remain here for present. I shall not reveal your location. Your love sets out to find you, even now." Hestia rose to her feet as well.

As she showed her true form, I turned away. My heart hammered a desperate rhythm of hope. Nico. He was coming. Would he find us? I could only pray. It was a wish, a desperate dream. Would the gods allow me to live long enough for us to be together? I had lived every day of my life in fear of death until it got to the point where I was convinced that I would welcome release. Now I had a reason to live. I made a decision then. I would stay alive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: ****Nico**

I was furious. At Thalia. At Artemis. At Mr. D and Chiron. Most of all, however, I was angry at Percy. As I slammed my sword roughly into its sheath, that was all I could think about. How in Hades' name did he know that Zeus wanted Kenzie? What was so bad about her being the daughter to a daemon goddess? There was nothing wrong with her! One look at her and you could see it. I kicked open the cabin door and stormed out of it, letting it bang shut behind me. A few dryads watched me with reproachful expressions, but I gave them my best death stare and they retreated back into their trees. I had to speak with Chiron. I had to get a quest to go after her. If he didn't allow me to leave, I'd leave anyway. I no longer cared about the repercussions. I stormed up to the big house, and up the porch steps. Without pausing for thought, I banged on the door. Chiron opened it, frowning slightly.

"Young man-"he started, but I cut in.

"Chiron, I need permission to leave camp on a quest."

He looked sympathetic, but surprised. "I understand that this is a little sudden Nico, but-"

I didn't let him finish his sentence. Anger overtook me again, eclipsing everything else. "You don't care, do you? As long as everything works out in Zeus' favor, it's okay for you. Don't you care about the price of those choices? Of the sacrifices that we have to make and the battles that we must win in order for that to happen! Well? Do you?"

The old centaur looked at me mournfully. "She has a terrible fate in store for her, Nico. Believe me; I care about the child as much as any of us. But, it will be easier not to interfere."

My rage smoldered, but I fought to keep it under control. "Will you let me go after her?" I demanded.

"No," Chiron said firmly and without hesitation. "I am sorry Nico, but you would only put yourself and her in more danger."

I was about to argue further, when a scream shattered the still air. I recognized it as one of The Hunters'. Without a second thought, I jumped off the porch and sprinted towards Half-Blood Hill with Chiron yelling something after me. The sharp slope slowed me down a bit, but I didn't slacken my pace. Worry for Kenzie filled me. What was going on? It certainly wasn't her who had yelled. I didn't slacken my pace however. When I reached the crest of the hill and looked down, my heart did a backflip, and not in the good way. At the foot of the hill The Hunters of Artemis stood in a large semicircle attacking the largest chimera that I have ever seen. They were just in range to shoot, but far enough back to be able to avoid the jets of fire and the hissing serpent tail. They were running out of arrows, and those that they had shot at it, were charred black. Each of The Hunters was equipped with silver hunting knives, but it would be far too dangerous to attempt to just sidle up and stab it. As one of The Hunters fired again, I circled around to the back of it; being careful all the while not to attract the attention of the chimera or of The Hunters. The snake tail whipped around and lunged at me. With one swift slash of my sword, its head rolled off. The monster began to disintegrate as the Stygian Iron drained its essence. When the chimera was no more, The Hunters lowered their bows. They fixed me with eyes that were hard and hostile. None of them, I noticed, slackened their grips upon their bows. I felt angry again. _What was wrong with everybody today?_

Artemis stepped forward. "Why did you come to aid us, son of Hades?"

At her disapproving tone, I felt myself anger again. "Because," I said with careful deliberance, "I thought you could use an extra hand."

The eyes of the goddess flashed with anger. "In due time, we would have prevailed, son of Hades. Do not presume to interfere again."

Two girls emerge from the wood. Hunters, each wore expressions of cool frustration. "She's gone my Lady!" called the older of the two.

The second one added, "She shadow traveled with that hellhound of hers. There's no way to track it, so we'll have to wait until she resurfaces."

"Silence," Artemis snapped. "Do not speak so openly in the boys company."

It was too late though. Kenzie was alive. It was probably her who had set the chimera on The Hunters, giving her enough time to escape. They might not be able to track shadow travel, but I could. I didn't hang around after I realized that. If Artemis read my thoughts at all, I'd be used. I had no intention of helping them after they let Bianca die. Less now after discovering that they've spent the good majority of Kenzie's life hunting her down. I raced for the woods, behind me I heard Artemis call for someone to stop me. An arrow whistled behind me and I threw myself behind a clump of bushes. I pushed myself to my feet and ran on. I sprinted for a tall tree with black shadows and before I hit it, I merged with the shadows. I had never tried to shadow travel to a particular person this way. I concentrated on Kenzie's face and prayed to my father that I'd come out at her side. When I reemerged, I wasn't too sure whether or not it had worked. I was in the vast shadow of a truly enormous hellhound. Jumping a pace back, I rested my hand on the hilt of my sword. The creature was clearly asleep; its snores could have been heard over a mile away. Careful not to wake it, I backed away from it until I deemed I was reasonable safe. I was about to leave right there and then, when I thought occurred to me. Kenzie had a hellhound with her when I was tracking her. Mightn't this be the same? Excited, I swiftly walked 'round front of it and almost ran smack into Kenzie.

"Nico!"

The next moment, her arms were around me and we holding on to each other as if this were our last hour together. I kissed her and she kissed me back. At last we broke apart, not wanting to stop, but knowing we must. Quickly, I relayed what I had gleaned from The Hunters and what Chiron had said. She didn't look surprised, or even afraid, like I had expected. Her beautiful eyes hardened and fastened upon a place that was invisible to all but her. "What is it?" I asked softly.

She didn't answer for a moment, then drew me down upon the soft grass next to her. "I don't know what to do," she confessed. "All my life, I've been the hunted. The only way to stay alive now however is to prove myself to Zeus, but I'll never not be pursued. And even if did do some good, I don't even know if it would help."

I put my arms around her and held her close to me. "Whatever happens now, you're never alone. I won't abandon you to Zeus' mercy."

"You don't know what you're saying," she whispered.

"I think I have an idea," I said, trying to sound more confident that I really was.

At last, she sighed. "All right. But if you aspire to come with me, you doom yourself to the same fate."

Without hesitating I said, "I don't care what doom awaits you. I will share it with you. As long as we're together, I don't care what happens."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Kenzie**

I was amazed that Hestia was right when Nico really did show up. I was thrilled that we felt the same way about each other, but scared as well. Nico wouldn't leave me, I knew that. But I didn't want to endanger him either. If something happened to him, I could never forgive myself. Many times I had tried to learn my fate, but each time I was turned away. Each time I asked a child of Apollo, all I saw was pity in their eyes. I got the idea that Nico knew something, but wouldn't tell me. I honestly didn't blame him. What was coming for me must really be awful. I was the daughter of the goddess of daemons and Zeus wanted me killed as soon as time would allow. Confession time. I seriously did consider joining Kronos in the Titan War. He promised to keep me safe in exchange for my services to call up monsters for him. In the end though, it wasn't my animosity for the Titan that drove me to say no. It was my mother. If Olympus fell, none of the gods would be spared. We were alone in the world with only each other, and I couldn't let her down for selfish motivations. So it came that I accepted the death looming in my future as simply part of it. I knew that Zeus would probably sentence me to the Fields of Punishment, the coward. But what was there to do? There were no easy answers. Instead, I put my energy into here and now.

"Nico?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he answered.

"Where are we to go?"

He was quiet for a moment, then said, "I know a place in the desert where the time stands still. We would be safe there."

I shook my head. "Not the Lotus Hotel and Casino."

"I suggest that we try Los Angeles," he said then. "Dad lives there so if we encounter too much trouble, we can hide out in the Underworld until things have cooled down."

It sounded pretty reasonable. "Isn't Los Angeles full of monsters?"

"Yeah," he muttered. "So I suppose that's out of the-"

"No it isn't," I said, sitting up. "It's perfectly reasonable. "

"Really?" he asked, eyes lighting up.

"Yes. Monsters aren't a problem for me. They _like_ me. So that'll be fine. And as for avoiding Artemis' Hunters, it's a good idea to be close to your dad so we can make a quick getaway when needed." The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. "It's brilliant, Nico!" I cried.

He grinned. "Well, now we know where we're going. We can shadow travel in the morning. Your hellhound and I both need a rest if we're to be in best shape for tomorrow."

"Okay," I said. "But first things first."

He looked at me, puzzled. "What?"

"You need to know why my mother was banished and sent to Tartarus, how she was able to escape, and why I'm running in the first place." I said it all perhaps a touch too fast, but cut me some slack, okay? I was nervous.

Nico looked at me very seriously. "I don't care what happened, Kenzie. It won't change hoe I feel about you."

I blushed. "You need to understand what Zeus is up against and what you've committed yourself too," I said sternly.

He sighed. "Alright. Fill me in."

I hesitated. It was difficult to know where to begin. Then I found my voice. "Nimn, for that was my mother's name, was the goddess of daemons and monsters. She was one of the original children of Kronos who later became the gods of Olympus. She fought for Zeus and turned Kronos' own army against him, greatly aiding Zeus beyond anything yet seen. But when the war was over, Zeus began to fear her power. At last, he set a wicked scheme in play that altered the world forever. He framed her for the death of one of his mortal sons and banished her in the name of justice." My voice was bitter. "Instead of simply being thrown off Olympus, she was sent to Tartarus with her father. All memory of her legacy was erased from monuments, ballads, mortal minds, and written records. Her children hunted down like animals and destroyed, one by one. Each one was sentenced to the same fate as her. It was a fate worse than death."

Nico's eyes were wide and horrified. "But how did she escape?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Kronos freed her when he rose to power," I said. "He wanted to use her power to help him win, and surely if she had agreed to help him, you would have lost the war. As it was, she made him free her before she gave her answer and took off as soon as she was able. About a year later, she met my dad and had me. Dad was a mythology teacher at one of the local high schools. But he was killed by The Hunters of Artemis while saving my life. His sacrifice alone permitted me the chance to escape. Mother was just an hour too late when she arrived. I was four, but they never hid anything from me. I ran to the place where I was supposed to go if something like this happened and met Nimn there. She sent me to an orphanage where my scent would be masked by that of other humans, but it didn't work. I lasted two years before running away. I've lived on the streets of New York like a wild animal ever since then; too scared to interact with other people for fear they try to kill me the second I showed my face."

"Oh Kenzie," Nico whispered and pulled me to him once more.

I tried to hold the tears back. I really did. But when I spoke again, my voice trembled. "The monsters were the only ones who didn't try to kill me. They protected me instead and helped me. In the end, Ankah stayed with me."

"Oh my gods," he said in a low awed voice.

"Yeah. So if you join me Nico, it won't matter who your father is. You'll be sentenced too."

"I don't care," he said fiercely. "It isn't right what he's convinced the other gods to go along with. She's his sister! Doesn't he care at all about her?"

"No," I answered. "He both hates and fears her. But somewhere buried deep, I believe he longs for her forgiveness."

"Let us hope so," he answered grimly. "Otherwise, we'll be sooner dead than not."

I voiced a hollow laugh. "Let us hope that Nimn is watching over us. If Artemis tries anything, I'm sure she'll want her revenge for the death of my father."

"At least it's impossible for The Hunters to track shadow traveling," Nico muttered.

"A good thing indeed," I agreed, "else we'd be running for our lives right now with arrows raining down on us."

"We'll stay here for the night then?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, we're in Connecticut. Just down the other side of this hill is an abandoned house that used to be the home of May Castellan."

_"What!" he exclaimed._

"She was kicked out last year," I explained. "She was going insane and the place was a mess. People were concerned and she's gone now."

"If you say so." He rose, took my hand and pulled me to my feet and kissed me briefly again. "Percy and I have been there once before, and if it's in any a better state, I'm ready and willing to give it a shot."

I nodded. _When had he and Percy been here? _I was going to ask, but something in Nico's face told me not to. I wondered briefly, if the memory was simply unpleasant for if something had happened between his and Percy's friendship. It was probably the latter of the two. Nothing seemed to scare Nico enough to the point of not wanting to commune about it. I woke Ankah and hand and hand with the great hellhound, we embarked on a quest. A quest to outwit the gods, and one to stay alive.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Nico**

For six years, we managed to avoid them. Hermes found us during our second year as we were hitchhiking. Ares found us practicing our weaponry in a deserted baseball field a few months later. Demeter found us in the cereal isle of Food Lion getting food. Hera was there on our wedding day last year. It was a quiet affair with only a few guests. I don't know how she managed to get in. Anyway, we managed to get away alive, which I suppose was a good thing. Hades helped us out a few times, but he almost got thrown off Olympus for it. Kenzie's still the same. Her heritage is clear however. She has eyebrows that are long and slanting and eyes to match with pointed ears. She moves with lithe almost feline grace. She's almost otherworldly in appearance. But underneath, she's still the same. We have a small apartment in Los Angeles and I work as a defense lawyer and Kenzie as a school teacher. We're both good at what we do, although I wish we got more time together sometimes. Still, as long as we're alive and together, I can't complain much. Anyway, today was a Saturday and neither of us had plans. We were planning on seeing a movie but something happened that started the beginning of the end.

"Nico," Kenzie gripped my hand.

"What?"

I looked up and down the road. My eyes widened in shock. Artemis stood alone in front of us with a drawn bow and two notched arrows aimed straight at our hearts. I took a step back. At once, she raised a hand and made a signal. Ares stepped behind us, drawing as he did so, a lethal looking sword. Percy emerged from an alley on the left; I understand that he became the god of Heroes after Annabeth ditched him. On my right, Hephaestus stepped forward, a mighty hammer in his huge hands with his wild beard in complete disarray. I swore a violent oath and drew my sword as Kenzie drew two wicked knives from her belt. Her deep blue eyes blazed with a mixture of anger and fear. I knew there was no escape this time. We were surrounded. There was no one to help us.

"Stand aside, son of Hades," Artemis called, prowling closer. "It's time to end the fantasy. Surrender and you will not suffer eternal punishment."

"Never!" I yelled back, with as much ferocity as I could muster.

"Your father will not protect you; he will have to yield to the will of The Council this time, despite his wishes." Her voice had an edge to it that I had never heard from her before, not that Artemis had ever addressed me before. Still, it took me a moment to decide what it was. Then I recognized it. Fear. But why would she be afraid now? The other gods seemed edgy too, shifting from foot to foot, glancing around out of the corners of their eyes as if waiting for something. Or someone.

"Stop this monstrosity!" a new voice cried. I heard a grunt as the woman pushed Ares roughly aside and stood, facing Artemis with cold fury in her face. She had the same elfish features as Kenzie, the same fluid grace, the same hair, eye color, the same aura of power. I knew this must be Nimn. She glared at Artemis. "Put your weapons away," she snapped.

Artemis hesitated. "No."

Nimn made a quick gesture and the yew bow snapped in half. Artemis snarled in rage and drew twin hunting knives in its stead. Her face set, she looked ready and willing to take her down. Percy soundlessly drew Riptide and I flashed him a look that shouted 'Traitor!' He avoided my eyes and fixed his own upon Nimn. "Leave my daughter alone Artemis. It's me Zeus wants."

"He wants you both," she snarled. "You must return to Tartarus sister, and your offspring must be destroyed."

Nimn's face went rigid. Then she leapt forward landed square on top of the Hunter Goddess. "Now you listen here," she said, very low and dangerously. "You harm them in any way; I swear on the River Styx, you'll regret it."

Thunder boomed from overhead, sealing the oath. Artemis's eyes flashed and her hand closed on Nimn's. Their bodies glowed brightly, then vanished.

"No!" Kenzie screamed and ran forward. Percy lunged at her, but she sidestepped. Percy pushed himself up and grabbed her around the neck. That was it. I swung my sword. Percy and Kenzie vanished just before the blade struck. Instead, it passed through the air like a knife through water. Ares seized me and the next thing I knew, we were on Olympus. Percy was dragging Kenzie beside him, holding onto her hair while she kicked and struggled. Artemis and Nimn fought every step of the way, but one blow from Hephaestus' hammer settled that. Nimn slumped unconscious, with blood running down the side of her face. Kenzie screamed again and punched Percy full in the face. He reeled back and she dashed forward, throwing herself at Artemis. The goddess silenced her with a blow to the back of the skull and she too, crumpled to the ground. Ares didn't relinquish his hold, and I knew that it was pointless to offer resistance. Instead, I hung limp, vowing to cause Zeus as much pain as possible when we reached the throne room.

I didn't have long to wait. Percy, bleeding slightly from what appeared to be a broken nose, threw open the great doors and Ares pulled me inside. Nimn and Kenzie were lashed together with chains of blue-white fire. I got the idea that they would be impossible to break. Apollo stood up from his throne and hurried forward, looking shocked. A few quick words later, the gash on Nimn's head closed up and her eyes fluttered. Kenzie sat up and started struggling. I had to admit, she fought against her bonds like a lioness, but they refused to give. As Zeus entered the throne room with a very smug expression on his face, the other gods seated themselves while Ares still stood next to them, refusing to relinquish his hold on me. I gritted my teeth. I could be patient, but my patience was waning fast.

Zeus eyed the goddess before him with a mixture of apprehension, relief, and contempt. Nimn matched with stare with one of her own, and Zeus was the first to look away. Kenzie glared at their bonds like they should have released them a long time ago. "You do realize," Zeus said at last, "that for refusing my will, I shall have to kill you."

Kenzie's eyes went slit pupiled with anger. "Your will!" She laughed. A crazed, out of control kind of sound. "Let us go, or it will be _you, _Uncle, who suffers the worst fate."

"Brave words daemon child," Zeus replied evenly. "But courage alone will not save you now."

"She will not be alone," Nimn spat. "You underestimate us Brother, and that shall be your downfall."

"She won't live long enough to fulfill the prophecy, I alone will see to that. However," he raised a hand. "We must consider the treachery of another as well in this. Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, what so say you?"

I glared my best death glare at Zeus. "I say you release us you daemon spawn, before you get killed."

Ares laughed. "He's got spunk, this one does."

Percy looked sorrowfully at me. "It's best to give up now," he counseled. "I will personally make sure your fate isn't so harsh if you do."

"You?" I snorted. "You betrayed us, why should I trust you now?"

He looked angry, but when he replied his voice was calm. "I only alerted The Hunters of the presence of Kenzie at Camp. I didn't know that she had a death sentence hanging over her." I started to protest, but he overrode me. "I didn't betray you at all Nico. I never did anything wrong. I'm sure that anyone else would have done the same had they known the prophecy."

My heart thudded. "You know of it?" I hadn't thought of it for years now.

"Of course," Percy replied. "She knows her destiny, it was told to her, after all."

Apollo stepped down and approached me and recited in a voice that was clear and true:

_The child of the exiled goddess_

_With eyes as blue as lapis,_

_Born from love_

_Slain easily as a dove,_

_Shall obliterate the god_

_Who in nature flawed_

_Banished the underserved_

_And thus became depraved._

_The great power shall fall_

_And she shall at last stand tall_

_Only to be diminished _

_And love shall be relinquished _

_Slave to destiny_

_But defied most brazenly _

_The end of the gods _

_Shall come like clouds_

_Vanishing in sunlight. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Kenzie**

My heart was thudding so hard as Apollo finished reciting the prophecy that I was sure even Nico could hear it. All I could think was, _Oh my gods no, please no. _I knew the prophecy, Nimn had explained it to me shortly after I learned of it. What Apollo had recited was a shortened version, but it got the main points down. I clutched the flaming shackles that imprisoned us, desperately willing them to break. They were as cold as steel, but as strong as fire. Zeus's eyes shifted restlessly around. Once he met my eyes, but he looked away almost immediately. Coward. Didn't even have to courage to dispose of us himself. I was worried for Nico though. I feared his reaction and I didn't want him to die. My punishment for running would be great, this I knew. Nimn stirred beside me and raised her head. I turned instantaneously.

"Mother?" I whispered.

"Not with words," she said softly.

I understood. _What now? _I asked.

_I have an idea, _she replied. _But I'm going to need your help._

_Anything to escape the wrath of Zeus,_ I replied wryly. _I'm not afraid to suffer, but we haven't done anything wrong. _

_I agree. This is tyranny. _

_What is it you wish me to do? _ I asked, getting interested again. I touched the back of my head and when I drew my fingers back they were sticky with blood. There was a lump there that throbbed painfully, and I felt fearful. I probably had a fractured skull and as I probed further, I discovered that this was so. I just prayed that there wasn't brain damage. If there was, I was a goner.

_I need you to lend me your strength child, please. _

_Very well,_ I replied, slightly bemused.

_First however, your head needs to be fixed. _Her voice was suddenly more like a concerned mother than a goddess in need and I almost smiled. She closed her eyes and I felt the crushed bone mend and the skin knit itself together again. It still felt sensitive to the touch, but no longer life threatening. _I can't do much about the brain damage, _she said sadly, _only Apollo can cure that._

I grimaced. _Well, seeing that he's under Zeus, I deem that unlikely. _

_I am sorry, my power can only extend so far. _

_It's alright. Now what is it that we need to do?_

_Like I said, lend me your strength. This is ice-fire, its elemental. I can use its power, but it's also completely alien to me. There's a slight complication to it to prevent me from using it that I've never encountered before. I just hope it isn't too draining…_

_Okay, _I thought at her. _Anything to get out of this. _

I felt her tense against me. Muscles straining in her lithe frame, I almost felt the battle of wills ensuing around me. I felt myself weaken slightly. Then she relaxed. _I have it under my control, _she said.

_Good, that's good._

Nico was still gaping at Apollo, he hadn't noticed what was just undertaken and for that I was glad. None of the others noticed either, all eyes were on him. In a way, that was a good thing. His mouth worked spasmodically as he tried to give voice to his thoughts. At last he gasped out, "You can't seriously mean… Kenzie'd never… She wouldn't…"

"It is final," Zeus said coldly and without pity.

Nico glared at him. "Nothing's final. Not whilst I'm still breathing!"

"Your courage is admirable son of Hades, but you all must suffer the consequences for your actions. Nico, you because you assisted the child while she hid from us. The girl because she resisted. Nimn because this whole mess is her fault." He sounded like he had rehearsed what he was going to say. I could almost hear the singsong of it in his voice.

Nimn tensed. _Be ready._

_KK,_I replied.

Nico spat at Zeus. "If you believe that, you're as bad as your father."

"Watch your mouth kid," Ares snarled, twisting Nico's arm viciously. Nico snapped. H raised a foot kicked Ares in his soft spot and writhed free the second the war god's grip slackened.

_NOW! _Nimn cried. She wrenched the flames aside as if they were twine. She rose and I leaped to my feet. Nimn drew a silver double-bladed sword and she and Artemis at once engaged in open combat while Nico grappled with Ares. Poseidon and Percy went to aid Ares and a few of the other gods who were impartial vanished on the spot. Demeter, Aphrodite, Hera, Hestia, Hermes, and Dionysus teleported out of the throne room. Artemis, Poseidon, Percy, Hephaestus, Percy, and Nimn were all that remained. I ran over to where Nico fought and pulled Poseidon off of him. Without hesitating, I punched him in the adam's apple. His eyes crossed and his breath came in a rattling gasp as he crumpled to the ground. Noticing this, Percy dove at me, sword raised, ready to kill. I dodged with ease and kicked him hard as he flew by. He was sent sprawling, hitting his head hard against the marble floor as he did so. I didn't stop to congratulate myself. Ares' nose broke with a sharp crack and ichor poured from both nostrils. He stumbled back and Nico slashed at him with the sword Percy had dropped when I sent him flying. Ares parried the strike with his own and delivered a thrust of his own. Nico sidestepped and hit him hard in the ribs with the blade. Ares fell back, looking stunned. His body convulsed once before going limp. He wouldn't die, but he'd be in a lot of pain for a very long time. Artemis cried out as Nimn overpowered her and we whipped around. Artemis was covered in blood, most of it her own. There was a gash over her right eye and her left arm hung limp at her side. It took me a moment to notice that Zeus was gone. I swore a violent oath.

Nico chuckled slightly and took my hand gently in his. "Don't worry, he can't hide forever. We'll find him," he promised.

"We had better," I muttered. "That yellow-bellied coward has no place ruling Olympus after this."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Nico**

I was glad that she was okay. But I was worried too. Worried about the anger that I saw in her beautiful eyes. Scared even about what she meant. Even more so, I didn't know what it was that she and her mother were going to do now. They were dangerous together. Perhaps I did hate Zeus with a flaming passion, but that prophecy gave me the shivers. Destined to destroy Olympus. What was it like, to live with the knowledge that you wouldn't be remembered for saving the world, but for destroying it? But it said that she would at last stand tall. Perhaps some good was to come out of it. After all, it also mentioned that she defied her destiny. I hoped this was so. But even if it wasn't, I loved her. Nothing would change that. Not now, not ever.

She looked up me tiredly. "We're going to have to shackle the others," she said, gesturing at the gods who we had eliminated.

Numbly, I nodded. Nimn came over and helped us bind them together with the strange fiery stuff that had been used to bind her and Kenzie. We never ran out of the stuff and when we were as sure as Hades that they couldn't escape Nimn told us to step back. We did so and Kenzie took my hand in hers. Even though she tried to suppress it, I could feel her shaking. I put my arms around her and held her close. Nimn didn't take any notice. I was glad that she wasn't treating me the way Athena did Percy whilst he and Annabeth were together. She raised her hands and began to chant. Darkness swirled around her and moved forward, enveloping the gods of Olympus. Percy tried vainly to struggle, but the darkness only surrounded them all the faster. In a few seconds, I couldn't see them at all. Artemis cried out, but then there was a flash of blinding light. Not exactly hostile, but cold and unfriendly. Black dust seemed to fly straight towards us, and Kenzie grabbed my hands, and I held her tighter. It past through us and when I dared look again, the gods were gone.

Nimn looked sadly at us. "They aren't dead Nico, so stop looking so horrified."

"Then what'd you do to them?" I demanded.

"I sent them straight to Tartarus, where I was banished myself for my powers. Your friend Percy may be able to find his way out, I have a soft spot for young heroes."

I almost laughed. To my surprise, I found that I didn't want that fate for Percy. I was relieved. I was glad that he may have a second chance. Perhaps it wasn't really his fault. It was a new feeling to me. Perhaps I could talk to Hades and ask for his release when we went back to the Underworld.

"What happens now?" Kenzie asked, her voice stronger than I had thought it would be. "What about Zeus. This mess that we're in is his fault after all."

"Yes," Nimn said. "He will not escape us my daughter." Her voice was like ice and her eyes were as cold as the dark side of the moon when she gazed into the distance. "My brother needs to pay for his mistakes and prejudice."

Kenzie nodded. "I want to do it," she said distantly. "He destroyed our lives."

I wasn't following this. All of a sudden, it hit me. "You're going to_ kill_ him?" I asked. Neither of them answered. "But, if we kill Zeus... then..."

"Zeus isn't a worthy ruler," Nimn said with utter conviction.

I had to admit that she was right about that. Zeus was weak, spineless, easily angered, and judgmental. However, I was reluctant to bring him down. "Are you sure we can find a better ruler?" I asked.

"I think Mother would make an excellent Queen of the Gods," Kenzie piped up.

Nimn shook her head. "No. I think not. Hestia would be a much better ruler than I. She's smart, humble, and not the sort to let power corrupt her."

It was a smart decision. But, I realized however, that by handing the role of leadership to Hestia instead of seizing it herself, she was placing herself at the mercy of the other gods. If they found fault in her actions, she would have to serve whatever punishment was bestowed upon her. I wondered if she realized this. The haunted look in her shadowed eyes made me guess that she was perfectly aware of what her actions would result in. Yet still defiant, she would follow through. I didn't understand immortals. Heck. I didn't understand myself half the time. But whatever it was that drover her, I was proud of Nimn for carrying through.

Kenzie took a step forward, and I allowed my arms to slide back to my sides. She caught my hand though, and pulled me forward with her. "We have to find Zeus then." It was a statement and a rhetorical one at that. Yet without stating it directly, it expressed the direness of the situation.

Nimn nodded. "I think it best to search the rest of the palace first. We have to stay together. Do not get separated whatever happens. Got it?"

We were both adults, but we nodded mutely like children again.

"Right. Follow me. I remember this place, if only vaguely."

Again, we nodded. Nimn turned and we followed her through a door that had been concealed behind an elaborate tapestry. We searched the place head to toe. We didn't find anything, even though we searched numerous secret passageways, a dungeon, and Zeus' bedroom. Remind me to never forget that he wears red heart underpants. I will _so_ hold that over him. When we were sure he wasn't there, we went outside. The sun was setting by that time and it was getting dark.

Kenzie was swaying slightly on her feet. That made me worried. She normally was up all night even without caffeine. She staggered slightly and I caught her before she could hit the ground. She steadied herself and shook her head, hands going to her temples as she closed her eyes before her knees buckled again. I laid her gently on the ground and looked to Nimn. The goddess came over and tears pooled in her eyes. I stroked Kenzie's black hair and brushed against a clump of dried blood. Her eyes fluttered closed.

"Oh my gods Kenzie. Why didn't you _say_ something?" I asked despairingly.

"It was internal," Nimn whispered. "When Artemis struck her on the head, she crushed the skull partially and there was slight brain damage. I can't heal something like that. Only the outer injury."

"Can anybody?" I cried, desperation coloring my voice.

"Only Apollo," she whispered.

"Then we have to summon him, come what may."

Nimn didn't protest, only bowed her head. She loved her daughter too much to let her go for our own cause. And I loved her too much not to act.

"Kenzie," I whispered, "if you can hear me, don't give up. Not yet."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Nico**

Apollo answered my call within thirty seconds. He took one look at Kenzie and his expression turned very grim indeed. He bent down and felt her skull. When he was done, his expression had not changed in the slightest. In fact, he looked even more forbidding. He sat back and shook his head. "I can heal her," he said.

"That's great!" I said, hoping with all my heart that there wasn't a string attached.

"But if I heal her," he said. My heart plummeted. _Why was there always a 'but'?_ "She poses a great danger to Lord Zeus," he went on. Well of course she does. "And by threatening Zeus, she threatens all."

_Great, _I thought. _Just great. _"Can you do it though?" I asked. "Please." He couldn't just say no. Dear gods, I couldn't lose her.

Apollo sighed. "You're love for the daemon child is touching, son of Hades. Yet if I heal her, I shall fear the ending result."

"If you don't heal her," Nimn growled, "then not only will you regret it if she dies, but tyranny will continue to reign Olympus."

"Zeus may have faults," Apollo said, "but is he deserving of death? Do you really thing that the other gods will support you?"

"I don't intend to replace Zeus," she snapped.

"Then what do you intend to do?" Apollo replied angrily.

Nimn bristled angrily. "I intend to put things to rights," she replied.

"You mean liberating yourself and coming out of exile," he said shrewdly.

"If you had been condemned to Tartarus and had every memory of your existence erased, you'd want change too." Her voice held barely controlled anger.

"Perhaps, but I don't think I'd go this far. Trying to kill a god is wrong."

"I never said that we were going to kill him," she protested.

"You don't have to say it," he said wearily.

"Okay, so what if that is out eventual goal?" she demanded.

"It means that the world will be in utter chaos due to the fall of its major diety."

I didn't hear their quarreling. All I could think about was Kenzie. I literally could see her life force fading. I knew we didn't have much time. It flickered and almost died. "Will you two shut up!" I yelled. I couldn't hold the sob back from my voice. I glared at Apollo. "Please," I whispered.

A dry wind whistled along the road, throwing up dust. The moon cast eerie shadows on the ground and moonbeams fell across my love's face. It was painfully ironic. All we had wanted today was to spend time together, and instead a terrible prophecy seemed about to be fulfilled. I stoked her face gently, each beat of my heart coming painfully.

Pity awoke in Apollo's eyes. "Son of Hades, I may regret this act for the rest of my days. But I could never bring myself to defy love." So saying, he laid his hand upon her dead white brow. At first, nothing seemed to happen. The energy flooding out of her body was so bright and fast, it reminded me of a river in bright sunlight. Then it stopped. So slowly that I almost missed it, the rush of energy stopped. Then it reversed. The tide turned and her eyes flew open.

Lapis eyes looked into mine. "Nico?"

"Oh my gods." I just about crushed the breath out of her with the hug I gave her. We held each other tightly, then I became conscious of the two gods with us. I pushed her back, then pulled her gently to her feet. We embraced again.

Apollo looked faintly amused. Nimn smiled and drew her knifes again. The sun god looked at them uneasily. "Just be careful," he said with resignation. Then he flashed out.

Kenzie and I let go of each other. We settled for holding hands instead. "So now what?" I asked.

In answer, Kenzie pointed down the road. Standing in the middle of it, master bolt drawn, was Zeus.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Kenzie**

I lowered my hand and glared at Zeus with as much anger as I could muster. I suppose that that must have been quite a significant amount, because he couldn't keep eye contact for longer than a few seconds. Either that or he was just being the coward again. I liked to think that it was a little bit of both. I smiled wickedly. I didn't have my bow or anything on me, but that was okay. I didn't even have a sword, and as much as I didn't like fighting with them, I admit, that I would have killed right then to have one in my hand. Instead, I was armed with my powers and my bare hands. At the thought of my powers, my blood ran cold. I hadn't summoned a monster in what felt like years. I knew who I was going to call. Ankah. I consecrated, forming her image in my mind's eye. My hellhound and a good sword clasped in her powerful jaws. I let lose a cry as a cold wind ripped past me. Nico released my hand, knowing that this was something that I had to do on my own. A cloud passed across the sun, throwing us in total darkness. Rocks scrabbled somewhere behind me and Ankah bounded to my side. Metal clanged against the ground at my feet and I scooped up my weapon. A double bladed sword about three feet long and wickedly sharp. I swung it and heard the satisfying sound of celestial bronze cleaving through the air. I tossed my weapon in the air, brandished it, and leaped atop Ankah. The hellhound growled threatening as I urged her forward. In the time we had been apart, she had grown to an amazing size. Now standing at least ten feet at the chest, she was powerfully built and lean muscles rippled along her flank. Together, we would have struck fear into the heart of any Hades fearing demigod. Even Zeus looked marginally intimidated. Satisfied that I had made my point, I waited with my sword drawn. The moon came out, casting white light down upon us. Stars as cold and forbidding as the dark side of the moon, frowned down upon us, forbidding and displeased. For a moment, the god's attention wavered. Ankah bounded forward and Zeus rolled out of the way a second to late. Ankah's great paw hit his shoulder hard and he was thrown back, electricity crackling around him, making the air smell of smoke. He used the master bolt to push himself to his feet as we circled around him, looking for an opening. He brandished the bolt as Ankah stalked around him, dark and silent as the night itself. Red eyes glittering with anticipation, I could almost feel the excitement coursing through her veins. She bared her canines and Zeus raised the bolt. Quick as lightning, she dodged his strike and slipped under his guard. Off balance, he stumbled as her teeth closed around his torso. Ribs cracked as the hellhound shook him from side to side, then flung him back down. I jumped down and landed lightly. I walked with slow deliverance to where the god lay on the ground groaning. I delivered a savage kick and he flinched back. Gritting my teeth, I placed my sword casually against his neck. Sweat beaded his forehead and his electric blue eyes met my lapis ones. Pure terror showed in his face. Disgusted, I looked down upon him. Blood soaked through his clothes, ichor, the immortal blood of the gods. My own was somewhat less long lasting.

"I don't know where you're going, but I hope peace is slow in coming." And I thrust. I pulled back and severed his head. A moment later, the body disintegrated. Just_ like a monster, _I thought.

Nico came over to me. Together, we watched the dust blow away. "Great gods," he whispered.

"Yeah."

"So..." he said rather awkwardly.

Nimn came over and peered down. "This is going to land us in a whole lot of trouble," she warned. "All of us."

"Right," I said. "Especially me and you."

"Exactly. Nico, you might get lucky and be spared, but don't get your hopes up for Kenzie."

"What!" Nico cried. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," she said with great finality, "that it's very likely that Kenzie will be killed and I returned to my original sentence."

"Holy Hades," he snapped, "they wouldn't be that harsh."

Nimn looked grim. "I know and you know that the gods are harsh for a reason. People would never follow a kind god. They need fear to keep them in line."

The truth was harsh, and I held Nico's hand all the more tightly. Yes, death was a looming reality that we would have to face. Or at least, I would have to. I just hoped that I would be spared from the Fields of Punishment. He bowed his head and took a deep breath. When he looked up again, his eyes held a steely glint. "Then we have to go."

"No," I said firmly, surprising even myself. "I'm tired of hiding. Y'all can leave, but I'm staying."

"Kenzie," he started.

Nimn laid a hand on his shoulder. She looked at me curiously. "Its her choice. And I must admit, its the far brave, the far nobler of the other option that we have."

Nico sighed. "Whatever punishment they see fit to lay upon you," he whispered to me, "you won't have to bear it alone."

"Oh Nico," I turned and flung my arms around him. We held each other tightly for a long moment, then broke apart again. He kissed my forehead gently, and we followed my mother back to the Olympian Palace.

There was a fountain in the back and Nimn used this to make contact with the neutral gods. Within a minute, there was a series of loud popping and flashing of lights. Nico and I remained side by side through it all. Hades tried to pull us away so we could escape, but we refused flatly. He shook his head despairingly and walked off to his throne. At last, there was no one left to arrive. Apollo, Hestia, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Athena, and Demeter were all that remained. The other abandoned thrones made the mammoth place feel all the larger and emptier.

Hestia started the conversation. "We would like to know," she said, slowly and clearly, "what happened. Not just tonight, but the full story." She looked at Nimn very hard. "I want to hear everything, from the beginning."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Nico**

Nimn talked for _ages._Don't get me wrong, it was real interesting and all, but it just took a while. A lot of it I had already heard from Kenzie, but there was still some stuff that was new to me. There was a bit about what Tartarus was like for Nimn; and, if you think I'm going to repeat it, you've got another thing coming. That stuff is not for idle conversation, believe you me. There wasn't a god present that didn't look uncomfortable as she tried to explain what it was like. They paid close attention to the bit about Kronos, but didn't seem overly surprised by it. On the whole, it wasn't a bad telling, though the contents made my heart clench in pity. However, I was a little too preoccupied with worrying about what would become of Kenzie when it came her turn to tell of the death of Zeus. At last, Nimn was finished. She bowed to Hestia.

"Kenzie," Hestia called. "Come forth."

Kenzie rose. She took a step forward and knelt at the goddess' feet. "Ask and I shall answer."

"Rise child," she replied. When Kenzie had done so, she said, "I don't know if we owe you thanks or eternal punishment."

She laughed humorlessly and tossed her hair back defiantly. "With all due respects to my own life, I think that the latter is far more deserving."

I shook my head. That was my Kenzie, through and through. I was kinda disappointed that she wasn't going to ask for life, but that wasn't her style. I knew from the second that Hestia had called her, that she would take exactly what she deserved and nothing more.

Hestia looked at her kindly. "I am impressed. Most demigods would welcome a chance to escape eternal suffering. I sense however, that you are not the usual demigod. Tell us why then, that you would chose that path."

"Because I don't deserve to live," she replied evenly. "I killed Zeus. I do not regret it in the slightest. I cannot go unpunished. Do what you see fit to me for I will have earned every bit of it."

_Oh Kenzie,_I thought. _Do you always have to take the harder of the two paths?_

Hestia closed her eyes briefly, then opened them again and peered at Kenzie with interest. "And what makes you think that killing Zeus will bring our wrath down upon you?"

Kenzie looked like she was fighting very hard not to roll her eyes. "He's your brother for starters. Plus he's the king of the gods, or was anyway."

She nodded. "Personally, I would like to spare you. However, I see that your reasons cannot be ignored, for you make a good point."

"If you let me go," Kenzie snapped, "you'll have to let every other petty criminal slide by. You can't just make exceptions."

"The lass is right," Hades spoke up from his throne. "We have to kill her at the very least."

Kill her. Kill. Kenzie. No. Oh my gods. No. Not from my father. Not from Hades. Please. "If you kill her, then you kill me too." All the other gods turned to stare at me. To my horror, I realized that I was on my feet giving them my most determined look of my life. Great. Just great.

Hades spoke up. "You're my son Nico, and that counts for quite a lot."

"And I supposed being born from a goddess of daemons makes you below everybody else!" I didn't mean to get angry, but I was starting to really get an idea of why Nimn was so upset at the gods. "You can't just _judge_ people based on who their parents were. It isn't right. It isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair," Apollo said tiredly.

"That's not the point." Athena sounded weary.

"What do you mean?" Demeter called.

Athena sighed. "We need to put our prejudices behind us and judge them by their own acts. It is easy to pity Nimn and Kenzie, but Kenzie's crime is near unforgivable." There was reluctant nodding around the throne room. This was not going well. "I think that the only choice open to us at this point is to kill her. However," she paused and looked around. "I propose we simply say that we sent her soul straight down to Hades' Fields of Punishment."

Hestia frowned at her. "That isn't a very honest thing to do. But continue. What would we do with her if she didn't go to Punishment?"

Athena shrugged. "I certainly can't say honestly that I held much love for Zeus, even if he was my father. I'd like to send her to Elysium."

"Woa," Apollo said. "That is the best punishment I've ever heard of."

Kenzie really did roll her eyes this time. But she didn't protest.

Athena sighed. "We could place special restrictions on the matter. She wouldn't be able to apply for rebirth for example."

"I like it," Aphrodite said unexpectedly.

Athena looked surprised.

"I think we ought to take a vote," Hestia said. "All in favor for restricted Elysium."

There wasn't a god that wasn't in favor. I let out my breath as Kenzie bowed her head. At least it wasn't anything horrible. Still, I hated that she had to die. If that was the case, I wasn't going to let her go. We go together, or not at all. As she came back to my side, I put my arms protectively around her. I could feel her fear as if it was my own. She may act brave, but she feared death just like any other mortal being.

"Nimn, I'd like to offer you a place on the council," Hestia said. "The place that Zeus has left vacant, perhaps?"

"No," the daemon goddess said flatly. "I could never accept that role of leadership. I think that you would be more deserving of that character and a far wiser decision. I will not turn down a place in the council however. We have an unfortunate number of vacancies for the present. It won't be long before the other gods escape I reckon."

Several gods laughed, but nobody raised any objections. "Okay, that's settled then. We can store the other gods' thrones in the Underworld for the time being. Hades, you'll see that they _aren't_ destroyed." It wasn't a question.

"Of course Hestia," Hades replied through tightly gritted teeth. I honestly couldn't blame the guy either. I knew what it was like not to be trusted.

"Right. Nico di Angelo come forward please."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Kenzie**

I watched Nico walk forward. With his head held high. No trace of indecision in his eyes. Whatever was coming for him, he would take. And maybe more. I stopped in front of Hestia. He did not bow. He simply looked up into her face, waiting. My heart beat a frantic rhythm in my chest. I was still numb from the verdict. Still numb from the fact that I had chosen it. But I held onto the hope that they would let him live. Nico didn't deserve to die. Not yet. Not like this. So when Hestia smiled kindly upon him, I braced myself for a positive outcome.

But when Hestia opened her mouth to speak, Nico raised a hand to stop her. "Lady Hestia," he said, "I wish to ask you a... favor."

She drew her eyebrows together in puzzlement, but commanded, "Speak."

"I wish," he paused as if steeling himself to say something he knew he must do but was reluctant to do so. My blood ran cold. He wouldn't. Surely not. "I wish to be punished the same as Kenzie," he said firmly.

Her eyes widened in shock. And I closed my eyes tightly. _Oh Nico. I love you. More than you can ever know. But don't do this. If only for me, you deserve to live. _"You know what it is that you say," she said.

"I know exactly what it is," Nico growled. "Lady, I love her, and she me. I won't go alone out of this place. And since a happier ending is closed to us, this is what I ask." He spoke with such passion that had I been in Hestia's place, I would have given in.

"I for one will not allow it." Hades was on his feet. His gaunt face was paler than mine. His eyes bored into his son's, but Nico didn't back down.

Nico crossed his arms. While I couldn't have been prouder of him for his steadfastness, I also wanted him to stop quarreling and accept life, for I was sure that death was not what waited for him. Hades would never give in. Nico's resolve might never waver, but his father was stronger than his son, no matter how much Nico protested. "Father, I will not allow her to die in such a way without me."

"See sense son," Hades snapped, striding forward until he and Nico stood little more than a foot apart. "You're young yet. There'll be other women in your life. Just let go."

Nico's eyes flashed. "Who do you take me for?" he demanded. "True love comes once and only once. No matter how long I live, never shall I find it again once it is lost to me. You see reason. Have compassion Father."

Hades' eyes glittered dangerously. "My son, don't do this."

"I have made my decision, you won't change me."

"Hades is right Nico," Hestia said softly.

"What? How can he be right?"

"It isn't your time Nico," she said simply. "Your life awaits you. All you have to do is let go."

"We are speaking of love, Lady," Nico said stiffly. "And where my love is, there my heart shall be."

I came up and took his hand. "Nico," I whispered, "don't be mad."

"Why should I be?" he asked, bewildered, turning to face me.

I stared up into his eyes. "Because they're right," I whispered. "You don't deserve to die."

"Kenzie," he started brokenly.

Cutting him off, I laid a finger on his lips. "If not for your own future, do it for me."

"Why?" He took both my hands in his own, tightly, as if he would never let go.

I reached up and kissed him gently, not caring that the other gods were watching. For the moment, it was only us. "Because no matter how much it hurts now, it will get better. The world needs a hero."

"Oh Kenzie," he pulled me close and held me to him. "Don't do this to me."

Tears leaked out of my eyes as I struggled to hold them back. "It hurts me just the same, believe me it does. But I'll be waiting for you. Forever and always. I promise."

"If I went with you, you wouldn't have to wait," he said softly.

"I know. But it'd be selfish to die now. You have your own prophecy."

He drew back and looked at me, stunned. I took the opportunity to kiss him again. "Now you have to go discover it hero. Good luck."

Trying again, he opened his mouth to speak. Then he seemed to change his mind. "You sure about this?" he asked with concern.

"Yes, I am." I tried to keep the fear out of my voice, but he must have heard it anyway.

He kissed me gently and at last we broke apart. The other gods looked slightly relieved although Aphrodite was looking rather disappointed.

"Nico di Angelo, you shall take up your new residence at Camp Half Blood and train heroes until you receive your sign. Do you understand?" Hestia sounded very final.

He bowed his head. "I do."

"Kenzie?"

I took one last long look at Nico. "I love you."

The moment seemed to last forever. "I love you too."

"Kenzie, we honor your life and will remember your death with heavy hearts."

Mother embraced me. "Be strong my child."

I nodded. "Just get it over with already. Every minute you put it off makes it harder."

Nimn stepped back and Nico held me from behind. I felt him whisper, _I love you. _Hades raised a hand and darkness consumed my vision. My knees buckled and my last sensation was that of Nico's strong arms around me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Nico**

Everything was a blur after that. The walk out of the empire state building. The taxi ride to Camp Half Blood. The reunion with friends I hadn't seen since I had left all those years ago. That first night, I swear, it almost killed me. The funeral the next day was a blur. Then it hit me. Kenzie was gone. I wouldn't see her until my own time came. Whenever that was, it was a lifetime away. How was I supposed to make it without her? The rest of the campers didn't know about Kenzie. If they did, it was in hushed whispers that they spoke of the forbidden daughter of of exiled goddess. I wanted to leave. But I felt bound to stay. I taught sword fighting to keep my mind off of things, but it didn't work. I wasn't going to wait for a sign. I wasn't going to wait for death to claim me too. I loved Kenzie, and I wanted to honor the promise that I made to her. But after a year of this, I knew; I was going after her. Gaia was letting souls out. If she could, so could I. I located an entrance to the Underworld in Central Park. Unfortunately, I needed music to open the Door of Orpheus. Luckily for me, there's always a satyr or two around protecting the place and looking out for potential campers. I hailed Wilbur and he had the rocks open within a minute with his reed pipes. I thanked him and descended into Hades' realm. I ignored the darkness, the cold, the fear that was always present. I walked past the Fields of Asphodel. I was almost to the entrance to Elysium when something caught my attention. A huge hellhound guarded the gates. It wasn't that it was very intimidating, but it was the fact that I recognized her that made me freeze. It was Ankah. She was sitting with her head on her paws, staring into the Fields. Even though she looked miserable, I could tell that every fiber of her being was alert. Suddenly, I realized that she was looking for me.

I sighed. There was no point in hiding. I strode forward and raised a hand. "Ankah," I called.

She bounded up with an enthusiastic _woof,_ and charged forward a few paces and stopped with a whimper. She strained to come closer and I wondered why she didn't come closer. Then I saw the huge iron chain that fixed her to the gates.

Anger welled in my heart. This wasn't right. "Hey girl," I said. I stepped closer and rubbed her muscular chest. "They've got you in a right fix, don't they?"

Ankah whined pitifully and butted my gently with her enormous head. Her red eyes looked into mine hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm gonna try to get you out of this, okay? Just give me a minute." I tried to sound calm. I need to get to the gates to unlock her and I was sure that I could break the padlock. However, if it was magic, there was no way to tell if it would set off a hundred different alarms the instant I touched it. Still, I was lovesick enough to chance it.

She backed up enough to allow some slack in her shackles and I approached the gates. I took a good long look at the padlock. It looked like iron, but I wasn't positive. There was no place for a key, and it was smooth and featureless. At last, I felt like I could wait no longer. I grasped the lock, fearing the worse. There was a slight click and Ankah's chains crumbled to dust. At the same time, an alarm split the air with its wails. Ankah trotted over to me and knelt down. Quickly, I climbed atop her. Just as the first of the security ghouls showed their faces, she leaped over the gates, setting off more alarms. Ghosts peered out of the houses, but didn't seem overly concerned. Every once in a while I spotted a familiar face. Luke waved at me once, then disappeared.

Then a familiar voice. "Nico!"

I almost fell off Ankah. "Kenzie?" I called.

She was there. Running towards me out of one of the old fashioned houses, black hair flying behind her like a comet's tail. I slid off Ankah and took a step towards her and stopped. She did too. I knew what we were both thinking. We were together again after a year, but we were a world apart.

At last, I broke the silence. "My love, I've come to take you home."

Her lapis eyes filled with tears. "Nico, how..."

I desperately wanted to take her in my arms after a year of separation. But she was a ghost down here. That wasn't possible. I saw my own desperation on her face. My will hardened. "I can do it," I told her, my words spilling out in a torrent, almost willing her to understand. "Gaia is letting souls escape, there are numerous routes out now, just come with me. Please."

She smiled at me. "You don't even have to ask. Come on. Let's go." I suppose my shock must have been written all over my face. I hadn't expected her to agree so quickly. She laughed. Gods it was good to hear her laughter again. "Don't just stand there. If we're going to leave, we have to leave now."

Of course Kenzie was right. Already I could hear the sounds of the security ghouls chattering to each other as they began their search of Elysium. I grinned and mounted Ankah again as she got on behind me. "Camp Half Blood," I told the giant hellhound. Ankah sprang to her feet and ran straight for one of the huge houses. Just before we hit, she turned slightly and we passed into shadows that felt as cold as death.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Kenzie**

I have to admit, the Underworld hadn't been that bad. I mean, sure it was almost always freezing and the sun never rose, but aside from that, it was okay. I was kept separate from the other spirits; for some reason, they didn't want me to have any contact with them. When I first arrived I had taken the most direct route that I knew of, Charon's ferry. I was surprised that he let me on without question or pay, but I couldn't complain. There was a team of twelve security ghouls to meet me when I took my first step off the ferry. They shepparded me away from the judgement pavilion and pushed a path through the spirits wandering in the Fields of Asphodel. Word of my arrival must already have reached Elysium because the streets were lined with curious onlookers from different time periods. I may as well have been a prisoner from the way they treated me, but I kept my head held high and did my best not to show my nerves. I didn't sleep that first night. I went outside and sat on the front step of the old brownstone that I'd been given and looked up, imagining the stars and remembering Nico. Everywhere I went seemed to draw the attention of everybody and eventually, I withdrew to the confinements of the house and withdrew into myself. They chained Ankah to the gates, not only so that I couldn't escape, but as to punish the creature that had aided us so faithfully throughout the years. It made me furious, but there was nothing I could do to help her. In the Underworld, I was powerless. It was a new feeling for me, this helplessness. I was used to being in command and the quickest to figure out a solution to whatever problem faced us. Now I was lost, drifting in a sea of uncertainty and doubt. It was fine for the other ghosts, this wasn't a punishment for them, they could leave whenever they wanted to and apply to live again; take another shot at it. For them, I was sure, the Underworld must have been almost a pleasant place. Often, I tried to see it as they did, but it was beyond me. There were only four things I really missed: the sun, the stars, freedom, and Nico. I missed Nico most of all and probably more than I cared to admit. When I saw him coming towards me on Ankah it was like the miracle that I had prayed for. I didn't hesitate, didn't question the repercussions. I just went with it. Although, even if I feel guilty about it now, I doubt that I'll regret that decision in the slightest. I loved the feeling of Shadow Traveling after so long, of riding Ankah, of just being with the love of my life.

We emerged into bright sunlight. For a moment, I was blinded, and I instinctively tightened my arms around Nico's waist. It was then that I realized something. I wasn't a ghost anymore. "Nico?" I whispered.

He turned as quick as lightning, grey eyes dancing. "Yes my love?"

In answer, I only grinned. "Where are we?" It was only now that I really took stock of our surroundings. We were surrounded by old buildings in the typical Greek architecture style that half-bloods were so fond of. Gravel-paved walkways connected them to each other. The sky was clear and the sun shone brightly. Rolling green hills surrounded us and in the east, a glimpse of the sea.

"I'm not all that sure," he admitted. "I told Ankah to bring us somewhere safe and this is where she brought us."

"Nothing ventured nothing gained," I said with a slight shrug. He winked and slid of Ankah. I landed lightly beside him a moment later. The huge hellhound turned thrice around and curled up, head on her paws, contentedly snoring.

"Surprised my children?" A woman spoke somewhere just out of sight and Nico and I stiffened.

"Who's there?" Nico called, eyes searching the landscape. "Show yourself."

"Please is always welcome," the voice said huffily.

"Fine then. Please," he said impatiently.

"You can do better than that. Use it in a sentence, its polite." Now the voice was faintly teasing and Nico seemed to be getting tired of the banter.

"Please reveal yourself," he said in a voice of mock politeness.

The invisible woman sighed. "If that's the best you can do, I suppose I'll just have to take what I can get." The air shimmered and a woman stood before us. She had a raven perched on her right shoulder and vivid violet eyes with dark red hair. She wore black jeans with combat boots and a black short-sleeved shirt that hugged her. An equally black belt hung around her waist, studded with diamonds. A purple cloak fell around her shoulders and was fastened in the front with a gold brooch adorned with sapphires. The air next to her quivered and another goddess took shape. Black hair that was almost blue, elvish features, and warm blue eyes.

"Mother," I cried.

The other goddess sighed. "You always miss the minor deities don't you?"

"Sorry," I apologized. "I'm Kenzie and this is Nico, my husband. Who are you?"

She laughed in a high silvery voice that reminded me of silver bells. "My name is Hecate, I am the goddess of magic."

Nico bowed low. "This is an unexpected pleasure," he addressed both goddesses when he spoke. "Might I be granted the audacity to ask about the unexpected visit?"

Nimn laughed. "You always were straight to the point, son of Hades. I like that about you. Very well. Hecate, will you do the honors?"

The goddess of magic made her a deep exaggerated bow. "I would _love_ to." She stood upright again and the crow on her shoulder eyed us with a knowing look. "This is a world that is open only to you for the present. It is a place of safety and refuge for demigods seeking shelter. Nimn and I created it, woven from the fibers of this world with a little extra. You could call it another dimension. Its purpose is to serve as a hiding place from the Olympians, who are unaware that this place exists at all." She tossed her hair back proudly and smirked at the astonished looks on our faces. "Are there any questions?"

When Nico had regained his voice he asked, "You created this... for us?"

Nimn laughed. "I knew that it would only be a matter of time before you cracked and went back for my daughter." I felt myself blushing despite myself and Nico was slightly red-faced himself. If Nimn noticed this she gave no outward sign, but continued. "And when that happened, I knew that you'd need a place away from the gods that wasn't bereft of adventure."

"So this place is simply one away from the sight of the gods that mimics our own world in its rules and structure?" I asked, trying to figure this out.

Hecate winked at me. "The rules are slightly different, but you'll find that out in due time I'm sure." She sighed almost enviously. "You can return to the mortal world, although you'll have to discover how to do so for yourself. If you need either of us, an Iris message will do just fine, she's in on it too and gave us some ideas." She smiled. "Now it's time for us to be leaving."

"Wait!" Nico cried. It was too late. The goddesses glowed brightly and we were forced to look away as they showed their true forms. When we looked again, they were gone. Nico took my hand and raised his eyebrows quizzically.

I laughed at his expression and kissed him. As the sun shined brightly upon the young world, we began the first day of the rest of our lives.


End file.
